


Nice Day for a White Wedding

by catisacat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short follow up of sorts to "Don't Leave Me."</p><p>Sam plans a wedding for herself and her wendigo bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Day for a White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up like 50% silly, 50% Sam's-lost-it-and-thinks-the-wendigos-are-exactly-like-humans but it was really fun.

Sam had been on the mountain with the remaining Washington siblings for a year now. Sometimes she could even forget that it was weird that she lives with and helps to feed a pair of hyper violent wendigos. There had been ups and downs but in her own twisted way she was happy. 

Keeping them fed has been a hassle as people started avoiding the mountain sure to the disappearances but there was always something. Someone always wandered onto the mountain.

Sam was looking a little worse for the wear lately. She sported scars from encounters with people who had wandered onto the mountain. Usually acquired right after the other humans realized she was working with the creatures and not just some random helpful girl on the mountain.

While Josh was more distance than Hannah she was on good terms with both. She'd developed an odd relationship with Hannah however. Not sexual but obviously romantic. At least in Sam’s mind it was.

Sam gladly spent all her time with the monster whether it was walking through the woods or just watching a movie at the lodge. She was completely comfortable around the creature.

Today Sam was adorned in a floor length wedding dress she'd found in the basement.

Sam reached up, carefully adjusting the bowtie around the male wendigo’s neck.

“Hold still Josh. You're me AND Hannah's best man. You've got to look, well, your best.”

He screeched at her.

“No back talk. Hold still.”

He complied aside from the usual constant looking around wendigos were so predisposed to.

She stepped back admiring her handiwork.

She hadn't been able to get pants on the wendigo but she had gotten a shirt and tuxedo jacket on him as well as the bowtie. An impressive feat.

She looked back at Hannah.

It had been much easier to dress Hannah.

The creature had stayed still obediently while Sam pulled the dress over her. Fixed the veil into her wig. Adjusted her glasses.

At one point she'd pulled forward and planted one of her toothy wendigo kisses on Sam's forehead. The monster was always so careful not to break skin. She'd responded with a peck on Hannah's gaunt cheek.

Sam had to admit this wasn't how she'd pictures her wedding.

Alone on a mountain with a pair of wendigo as the only other participants.

She'd morbidly placed the jackets of each of her deceased friends on their own folding chair. They could be here in spirit.

It was time.

She set up a little ipod player on the makeshift altar and hit play.

Here Comes the Bride stayed playing through the speakers.

Sam positioned Josh to the side of the altar. Hannah's side specifically. He was HER brother after all.

She then took her place standing at the edge of the red carpet she'd pulled out of the basement. Hannah creeped over to join her, looking like a tree branch with a wedding dress tangled in it.

Sam reached out a hand which Hannah enveloped in her bony claw.

As the song played Sam started walking. Stilted and slow, partially to imitate the beat of the song and partially to allow for the upright wendigo to keep up.

Once at the altar, Sam read all of the ceremony herself. Playing both brides and the priest.

“Do you, Sam, take Hannah as your lawfully wedded wife?” Sam said to herself in a mock serious tone.

Acting as if she hasn't said it herself she smiled and answered, “I do.”

She returned to the mock serious voice, “And do you, Hannah, take Sam to be your wife as well?”

Okay so maybe she was paraphrasing the lines from memory.

Either way, Hannah opened her mouth to parrot back in Sam's own voice, “I do.”

“Alright I now pronounce you woman and wendigo!” Sam said once more in that fake voice before standing up on her tiptoes to kiss Hannah on the mouth. Or to be more accurate, on the teeth.

Sam had planned the entire ceremony, right to the tossing of the bouquet. It bounced right off a screaming Josh and to the ground.

Sam pointed at him nonetheless, “Looks like Josh will get married next! Guess we’ll have to find you a nice ghoul to settle down with.”

Sam laughed at her own joke before looking at her new bride.

While the blonde girl wasn't entirely sure what Hannah was thinking she thought it was obvious the creature had long given up on any sort of normality let alone something as domestic as marriage.

Sam was certain the creature was happy. After all, all Hannah's ever wanted was to be loved and accepted.

Now the two of them could forget the past and move on with their lives. Hannah could live a normal life like this. She would be happy now.

Of course, Sam was wildly projecting.

She spent the rest of the night playing music and trying to get the beasts to dance with her. She'd managed to get Hannah to awkwardly step around with her but Josh just stood there while she's tugged on his arms.

At the end of the night she got Hannah to carry her to bed, falling asleep in her arms as she'd gotten used to.

The party wasn't over though.

Sam knew there was a pack of paranormal investors that had caught wind of the mystery of the wendigo coming.

Tomorrow, Hannah and Josh would feast in celebration.

Maybe Sam would finally join them.

She'd been really hungry lately.


End file.
